The Unwritten
by satoharuno
Summary: "There must be an exchange. What is your offer?" "My future for theirs." After years of peace, no one expected the war to come. However, it should've been expected when they started to arrive. The Ōtsutsuki Clan. Countless shinobis have died, but they continue to be resilient. One person has made a deal for the future generations of all dimensions. Time Travel Au With a Twist
1. The Start of a New Beginning

_A pair of lifeless, emerald eyes stared down at the bodies on the ground. The devastation of the surrounding area became a common sight ever since they started arriving in this dimension._

 _Countless lives were lost and many bloods were shed to cover the earth in red._

" _Do you wish to change this world?" The words whispered so softly, but it sounded to be spoken by the thousands who laid forever still._

" _Yes." No hesitation, no thought._

" _There must be an exchange. What is your offer?" The voice of millions asked._

 _A small pause, a hesitation. "My future for theirs."_

 _The whispers grew louder until it sounded as if all the dead were screaming._

 _The words continued to be repeated. "The offer…..Future for theirs….the offer…future over theirs…"_

 _As if it was an eternity, two words were said softly, "Offer accepted."_

 _With those words being said, pale hands reached out from behind. The left covering the eyes and the right hand was placed over where the heart was._

 _Lips ghosted over light tan skin. As if a puppet, the two bodies spoke in synch; one having the voice of millions, the other the voice of despair and dashed hopes._

" _Power shall be granted,_

 _To right what has been wronged._

 _The eyes with the power of the gods forsaken,_

 _With the heart of guidance._

 _The one with no fate._

 _The one whose books of life are filled with blank pages._

 _The one who is all,_

 _But is truly no one._

 _You have been chosen."_

 _As if the dead bodies didn't exist and the war never happened, the air became peaceful and still._

 _At the first sunrise of peace, the scene that the surviving allied forces arrive upon was horrifying._

 _In a certain part of the battlefield only contained a single person. As if the bodies of the dead were sacrificed for a single being._

 _A tall, tan-skinned male with sun-kissed locks and deep, ocean eyes flickered in front of the lone figure._

 _Worried eyes changed into shock, horror, sadness, and lastly, disbelieve._

" _Sakura-chan.." he whispered, unable to believe the sight in front of him._

 _Dull, pink hair with splashes of red, healthy tan skin was now an ashy pale color, and clothes that were organized and pristine contained rips and missing parts._

 _She sat on her legs, with her arms limp at her sides and her face looking up at the sky._

 _But, what shocked the boy, no man now, was the empty eye sockets and a gaping hole where the heart was._

" _No….nononono! Naruto screamed out, as his hands reached out, cupping Sakura's face gently. His hands shook._

" _Mama!" A young teen cried out, a mixture of red and black blur passed the group of Hokage guards, landing next to the Hokage._

 _Tears fell down her eyes, as she stared at the woman who raised her. She fell down to her knees and hugged Sakura's midsection._

 _The other shinobis who followed him stared at the scene in pain and remorse. None of them are able to believe what has happened to the pink-haired medic-nin._

 _But, it was inevitable due to the war. Though the cause of death was unforeseen._

* * *

 **I have always loved Sakura since I was maybe 6 - 8. I didn't understand why people are always bashing on her. Compared to the others in Konoha 11, she doesn't come from a clan, doesn't have a Kekkai Genkai, or a tailed beast inside of her. (Though, I can't say the same for TenTen since it isn't clear where she comes from, but is highly likely comes from a Civilian or Merchant family. Though, there's a chance she's an orphan. )**

 **But, Sakura (and TenTen) has been able to become very powerful without having those. She was able to make a name for herself and I believe that even if she didn't ask Tsunade, she would have found another way to become stronger. For me, with her chakra control, Kishimoto could've made her become more well-equipped in other types of fighting styles, not just taijutsu and healing.**

 **For example, in her profile, under the lists of jutsu she uses, she doesn't use Chakra Scalpel. In fact, she mainly uses her strength in battle.**

 **Additionally, her intelligence. There were moments where it shined, but the majority of the time, it didn't.**

 **Also, they say that she surpassed Tsunade, but in the stats books, Sakura's current points are 26 while Tsunade is 35. While, I know that doesn't necessarily mean that she hasn't surpassed Tsunade, but it just shows how there are parts where she could improve on, like Stamina, Speed, and Ninjustu. Though, what I'm surprised on is that she has a 3 in Taijutsu and Strength.**

 **A 3!**

 **What's your opinion on what Sakura should've been like? Like, do you think Kishimoto underrated her?**


	2. The Cherry Blossom and The Great Field

" _Your destiny was never written in the stars."_

Forest green eyes stared at the other kids that were playing around the park. Rather than feeling envy, the child felt numb as if watching the same show for the millionth time.

The child has medium length messy pink hair, light fair skin, and forest green eyes. They wore a long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, dark grey pants, and black open-toed sandals.

A book was laying in the child's lap and the pages would slightly rustle whenever a wind would pass by.

"Hello! Are you okay?"

The voice startled the child and they turned to their right to see a little girl with fair skin, shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes.

With slight hesitation, "I…I am okay."

The little girl peered at the other child with curiosity, having watched the other for a few days now. She noticed the other would come to the same spot every day at the same time and wouldn't interact with anyone.

She didn't understand how someone who is so alone can look so peaceful. Every time she saw the pink-haired child alone, she would feel strange as if there's some unknown force pulling her to the other.

She spent days watching the other, the pull growing stronger until she finally decided to befriend the other today.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino! Let's be friends!"

The pink haired child stared at the wide grin and the sparkling blue eyes. A small blush started to appear on their chubby cheeks.

"F..Friends?" Their head tilted slightly, hugging the book closer to their chest.

At seeing Ino nod, they replied, "My name is Haruno... Satoshi."

Ino peered at the other, feeling confused. She didn't think that the name "Satoshi" fit the other well. As if, the other should be named something else.

Satoshi's blush got redder at the other's stare.

"I'm a boy." The words were muttered softly, feeling tense.

Satoshi had been bullied by some of the boys due to his feminine features, but it wasn't like he couldn't help it. He was born the way he is, he can't change how he looks.

Ino's mouth formed the "O" shape at the new information.

"That's okay! I think you look really cute the way you are!"

At seeing Ino's grin and hearing her words, Satoshi smiled back.

"Thank you."

The sincerity in his words and the kind look he gave her brought a blush on Ino's face.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun. What are you doing here by yourself?"

Satoshi lifted the book to show Ino the front cover. The book was a dark red, with the pages lined in gold. There was no title, just a single drawing of a cherry blossom petal.

"I like to read this book here.."

"What's it about?"

"A Sakura."

A simple explanation and Ino knew that Satoshi didn't want to talk about the book, so she decided to change the subject.

That afternoon, the two spent the time getting to know each other, quickly becoming close friends.

The two separated when Ino's dad came to pick her up and Satoshi decided it was time for him to head home.

Ino hugs Satoshi tightly, grinning at him. "Let's meet up again tomorrow!"

Satoshi nodded, hugging back just as tightly.

"Goodbye, Ino-chan."

He waved at her until the two were gone, mixing with the bustling villagers. He turned and started heading home, knowing his parents would begin to worry.

 **~ The Cherry Blossom and The Great Field ~**

"A new friend, Ino-chan?" Inoichi Yamanaka looked down at his daughter.

Ino nodded, grinning widely. "Mhm. His name is Haruno Satoshi! He's really nice, he's 3 like me, and he likes flowers."

After a while of silence, Inoichi looked at his daughter again, about to ask what's wrong when he sees her troubled expression.

"There's something strange about him, daddy…"

A raised eyebrow at that statement, but didn't reply knowing his daughter would explain herself.

"It's… It's like I know him, but I don't at the same time.."

Unknowingly, Ino had stopped, to focused on the strange feelings.

Inoichi crouched down in front of her and gently rubbed her head. This caused her to look up at him and seeing his smile.

"Maybe his personality reminds you of someone?"

Ino's face scrunched up, not remembering anyone having the same weird personality as Satoshi. She soon shrugged it off and grabbed her father's hand, pulling him forward.

"C'mon, daddy! Mama's probably done cooking! You don't want her to be upset that we're late!"

A sheepish grin appeared on Inoichi's face, as he followed his daughter. A soft look in his eyes, as he stared at his boisterous daughter.

 **~ The Cherry Blossom and The Great Field ~**

Satoshi stared straight ahead, as he walked home. He hummed softly, clutching the book to his chest.

A small smile was on his face as he thought of his new friend, Ino.

He was too shy to approach others and only some boys would approach him, but only to bully him. The girls would keep their distance from him, but would give him looks, none that he understood.

Lost in thought, he didn't see someone approaching in his direction until it was too late.

Moving quickly, he grabbed each paper that flew and placed them in a pile. While doing so, he had dropped his book on the ground.

"Oh, thank you!" A surprised voice said.

They bent down to pick up the fallen book and held it out to the other.

"Let's exchange?"

" _There must be an exchange. What is your offer?"_

"Hai, Shinobi-san," the soft child-like voice responded back.

The two switched items; the tall, dark haired shinobi carrying the pile of papers and the tiny, pink-haired child hugging a book.

Holding the pile of paper in one hand, the shinobi patted Satoshi's head.

"Thanks again, kid. I'm Uchiha Shisui."

Blank forest green clashed with an endless onyx.

"Haruno.. Satoshi."

Shisui couldn't help but feel something odd about the boy. The way that he paused before stating his first name, as if he was still getting used to it.

"You seem to young to be in the Academy. Are your parents training you?"

The blank eyes turned sharp and stared up at the male distrustfully. His bangs start to cover his eyes, as he looked back down to clutch his book closer to his body.

"No.. They're civilians.." Not wanting to be questioned further, he started to walk past the Uchiha. "I must be getting home, they must be worried by now."

Without waiting for a response, the little boy continued on his way, easily dodging other villagers.

Shisui watched the other go, a curious glint in his eyes. He noticed how tense the other was; the way he kept his limbs close to his body, the way his steps were silent, the look in his eyes.

"Civilians, huh…" Turning around, Shisui continued to walk to his destination. The rest of the day, his mind kept going back to the pink-haired civilian child.

 **~ The Cherry Blossom and The Great Field ~**

Entering his home, Satoshi took off his sandals and placed them beside his parents. He heard them talking inside the kitchen, walking straight there.

The scene in front of him, brought a bright smile. His father trying to grab a cookie from the dessert plate, while his mother turns around to hit the man's hand with a cooking spoon.

"Ow! But, honey~"

"No, Kizashi! You need to wait until after dinner!"

"But-"

"Kizashi! Honestly, I sometimes wonder who's the child; you or Satoshi."

With the final glare from his wife, Kizashi pouted and went to sit back down at the table. The tableware already on the table.

"Mama, papa," he called out, as he looked at them from the kitchen doorway.

"If it isn't our little blossom~" Kizashi teased, waving his son over to the table.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Mebuki asked from the stove. "Dinner will be out in a moment."

"It was good, mama," Satoshi said, as he sat on his chair, placing his book on the table, beside his table mat.

"Sakura-kun, your hair is getting a bit long, don't you think it's time to cut it soon?" Kizashi pointed out, seeing how his son's bangs are almost covering his eyes.

Satoshi pouted and shook his head lightly, glaring lightly at his dad, but he can't help but relax at hearing his nickname. He's always felt he should've been a "Sakura" not a "Satoshi".

"Aish, Kizashi! Don't say that, you'll make him hate you. Let the boy choose what hairstyle he wants," Mebuki rebukes, glaring at her husband.

Kizashi laughed loudly, staring at his son fondly. Behind Satoshi, his mother glanced at the two with a smile, happy at seeing her husband and son together.

"Oh yeah. I made a new friend today," Satoshi said, once his mother brought the food to the table and the three starts to eat.

"Oh? What's their name?" Mebuki asked, looking at her son curiously.

The two had been worried that Satoshi will have trouble making friends, due to his shy nature. But, at hearing this news, it warmed their heart.

"Her name is Yamanaka Ino. She's cute, strong, smart, and kind.." a small blush appearing on Satoshi's cheeks.

Kizashi sniffles slightly, looking down at his son.

"If she's cute, I would like to meet her too~"

At his words, Satoshi pouted at his dad, not wanting them to meet yet.

"You must cherish your friends. Friends are precious assets in life." Mebuki said, as she rubbed her son's head lightly.

Satoshi nodded his head, smiling at his mother's words.

"You know… Maybe, this Ino-chan will be your future girlfriend~"

At those words, Satoshi's face turned a bright red, shaking his head vigorously.

"Come on, Papa!"

Kizashi's boisterous laughter can be heard, even from outside the house.

 **~ The Cherry Blossom and The Great Field ~**

Satoshi stared at himself in the mirror, having finished his nightly routines. His left hand reached up to mess with his bangs, thinking about his father's earlier comment. He really did need to get a haircut or else the other children will really think that he is a girl.

Looking at his reflection again, his hands clenched at his sides, feeling odd. For some reason, every time he saw his reflections he felt weird.

Not wanting to dwell any longer, he got off the step stool and went inside his room, going to his bed where his book laid.

He crossed his legs and straightened his back, going straight to meditating. Everyday, since he can remember, he would always meditate for an hour before bed. It helped keep him concentrated and increased his chakra.

With his eyes closed and his breathing controlled, he began to search deep within himself. He can feel his chakra core and gently coaxed it. The deeper he concentrated on the core, the number he felt of his surroundings.

"Satoshi… Satoshi… " A sweet voice called out.

Opening his eyes, he saw his parents in front of him. His father sitting next to him and his mother crouching in front of him.

"Mama… Papa… " he muttered, sleepiness already invading his mind.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." His mother chided, as she helped him get under his covers and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Papa, can you read it?" Satoshi asked, his eyes barely open.

Kizashi chuckled and rubbed his son's head. "Of course. "

Satoshi's last thought was a dream of a pink haired woman and her journey.

Once the Haruno couple saw that their son was fully asleep, they placed the book on the bedside table and quietly left the room.

They would do everything they can to protect their child and to help him reach his full potential. After all, he bears the circle of life, growth, and death.

 **~ The Cherry Blossom and The Great Field ~**

 _ **"In a great big tree, a small Sakura grew from privy eyes.**_

 _ **One windy day, it fell and flowed with the breeze,**_

 _ **Landing upon a huge meadow.**_

 _ **There, it befriended the great field and grew beloved.**_

 _ **Their friendship and love were held by a red string.**_

 _ **But, tragedy struck.**_

 _ **Nearby, a river that has always moved with time**_

 _ **has slowed to become still water."**_

* * *

 **While this does not make sense now, it will as more chapters are posted. Also, I typed like 8 different ways 1st chapters that this could've gone.**

 **For Sakura's male name, I was between Satoshi and Satoru. Originally, I was going to use Sakutaro but it apparently means "New Moon Cockroach" and I was like- no.**

 **SATORU (1-暁, 2-悟, 3-聡, 4-知, 5-覚, 6-諭, 7-了, 8-智): Japanese name meaning 1) "daybreak," 2) "enlightened," 3) "fast learner," 4) "knowledgeable," 5) "perceptive," 6) "persuasive," 7) "understanding," or 8) "wise."**

 **SATOSHI (聡): Japanese name meaning "clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise."**

 **Naruto: 110 in strength, 170 in negotiations, 120 in perception, 160 in dexterity, 90 in intelligence, and unknown in chakra.**

 **Sakura: 100 in strength, 155 in negotiation, 133 in perception, 140 in dexterity, 174 in intelligence, and 173 in chakra.**

 **Sasuke: 130 in strength, 142 in negotiations, 165 in perception and dexterity, 100 in intelligence and 200 in chakra.**

 **This is according to their character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations.**

 **I do not understand how Sakura has 100 in strength, when she is known for her strength. She should have more strength than the other two, especially since she could break down mountains. For her negotiations, I would've thought she would be higher than Naruto due to her intelligence and probably having more knowledge in politics than Naruto. For perception, I would've thought she'd be closer to Sasuke. Kishimoto really downplayed her even in Boruto.**

 **Also, thanks for the comments! Much appreciated. For the guest comment, Japan actually prefers Sakura more than Hinata. It's other countries like America that prefers Hinata.**

 **Why did you start liking, or become interested, in Sakura?**

 **Also, does anyone know how I can get a beta? English isn't my first language and I'm struggling.**


End file.
